Forever Mine
by sora.gemz
Summary: This a fill for the Kink Meme. Starting Stalker!Blaine. Will Kurt be saved or will he have to stay with Blaine forever? The prompt is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So it took forever to finally get something up. I hate how busy my life gets sometimes. As normal its unbetaed so any mistake are mine and I apologize in advance. ****Anyway this is the Prompt hope you all enjoy:**

_He would never allow Kurt to leave him; he would make the delicious little minx his bride if he had to kill everyone in his way. He always had and always will have the best... and a knack for becoming obsessed with something or someone-Kurt Hummel is his new obsession and he'll have the little blue-eyed minx as his wife at whatever price. Kurt Hummel was his._

_Sweet virgin Kurt has just met or has always known a very rich man and intimidating man who wants Kurt as his bride. Kurt thinks that the guy is really sweet and romantic and a tad possessive but Unknown to Kurt the guy can give Mark Walberg's character from the movie Fear with Reese Witherspoon a run for his money._

_I don't care which guy you choose. I could totally see Rory or Sebastian or Puck as a possessive mob boss. I could also see Mike as the leader of the yakuza or the son of one. Blaine or another Warbler or just an Oc could be a prince or king who wants to make Kurt their queen. I don't care who Kurt is with or what they do as long as the male character is dark and powerful._

_I also don't mind if you put him with a crossover guy. I could totally see Kurt with Lex Luther. Example: Luther's have always had the best... and a knack for becoming obsessed with something or someone-Kurt Hummel is Lex's new obsession and he'll have the little blue-eyed minx as his wife at whatever price_

* * *

><p>"Please?" Kurt pleaded from where he was on the floor, his hands bound behind his back and tears dripping down his face. "Please, just let me go." He chokes. He was still trying to work out how something like this could happen. It was all so perfect, wasn't it? But then hadn't the very boy who was doing this to him told him something about that.<p>

_They were sat having coffee after Kurt had __spied__ on them. The boy across from him was giving Kurt this _look_. Kurt couldn't work out what it meant and so he had asked. 'I'm just waiting for it.' The boy had said. 'For what?' Kurt had asked again. 'For you to show me something bad about yourself, someone told me once that if something was too good to __be true; then it probably is__.' the guy told him. _

"Let you go?" the other male asks. "Why would you want that? Don't you want to be with me? How would you ever live without me, Kurt? You can't even go to school without needing me to keep the other boys away from you. But they can't have you. Nobody can." The guy laughed, but it sounded almost manic. Kurt closed his eyes and tried hard not to slip into full blow sobs. "You must remember what I did for you, how I saved you from the stupid jock." Kurt's captor shook his head. "That stupid footballer who though he could touch my boyfriend. You're mine Kurt, why would you let him get so close to you? Why?" the guy demanded.

Kurt shrank back. "I didn't mean to. He was twice my size, I couldn't stop him. Please." He begged.

_It was lunch time at school and Kurt had been shoved, yet again, into the lockers, but he felt different today. Just a few weeks ago he had meet the most amazing boy, a boy who gave him courage and told him to stay strong. _

_So Kurt got up and he watched the jock walking off. He wasn't going to take this anymore. Why should he? So he ran after him, all the way into the locker room and let go of all the emotions he had held back over the last year. And once he had started he couldn't stop. Or so it would seem; but he was wrong. His words were stopped by the bully in the last way Kurt would ever imagine. A kiss. He was so shocked he almost didn't push him away. Almost, but he had and now the bully was running out. _

_Kurt couldn't take this, it was the last straw, he was out of there. Kurt was half way to the coffee shop he shared with the boy he had spent a wonderful day with the day before. He had called him and the warbler had said he would be waiting for him. _

_Once he got there, Kurt broke down. He spilled everything, told the other what had happened. He could tell from them hazel eyes that the boy was angry, very angry. The next day Kurt was stood outside the front of the school with his friends, then the bully approached him, got real close… until suddenly he wasn't. David had been thrown to the ground and there was Kurt's new protector. _

_Everybody in the parking lot looked on his stunned silence as a short boy with dark hair stood with an outraged expression looking down at the boy on the ground, Kurt behind him, eyes as wide as a bush baby at this point. The boy had his eyes locked on David like he had the intent to set him on fight with his glare alone. He had put himself in between the diva and the jock. _

The guy crouched down in front of Kurt and sighed as he wiped the tears off of his face gently. "I know, that's why I took care of him. I can't have any other boy near you. You're mine Kurt, we're going to go away, far from here and I'm going to make you my wife." He told the shaking blue eyed boy. "W-what do you mean you took care of him?" Kurt stuttered. He couldn't even try to comprehend the latter part of the other's sentence.

The man smiled and tilted his head slightly. "I killed him Kurt, he can't hurt you anymore." He said before he stood back up and began to pace. Kurt lost the feeling in his hands. David was dead? No ,he couldn't be, he had said sorry, he had been almost kind. He was learning to accept himself and be happy. He couldn't be dead.

"Y-You're lying." Kurt chocks out, just wanting to wake up from this nightmare…it was a nightmare right? Please let it be a really, really bad nightmare. "I would never lie to you sweetheart. Didn't we promise to always stay true to each other?" he asks Kurt, hazel eye alight with conviction. Kurt swallows, he remembers that day.

_They had the best day, shopping at the mall and low fat ice cream in the park. Now they stood outside the movies waiting to see a romantic Kurt had been looking forward to since the trailer came out. Blaine had carried all of his bags, paid for the ice cream and the tickets. And was now standing his arm proudly circled around Kurt's waist in public. Kurt couldn't keep the bright smile off of his face, he never thought he would find another guy in Lima. _

_But here he was standing with a bunch of people he had spent almost every day with for the last few weeks with and he had a boy holding him close and giving anyone who gave them disapproving looks the finger. Kurt had never felt so secure and love, outside of his own home before. _

_After the movie they had driven around town until they found a quiet spot near the outskirts. Blaine had laid out a blanket and pulled out a bag full of pots of fruit, that he had got while buying gas half an hour or so before. They sat under the stars and eat them while curled up together. That night Kurt didn't need to be home early, his dad was out of town._

_They talked for hours and then made out, soon the make out turned into foreplay and that turned into Kurt giving Blaine his virginity. Afterward they had snuggled and promised to always stay together, to be honest and to love each other._

"Do you remember Kurt, how we said we were going to get out of here, leave and go somewhere more excepting where we can live together and be happy?" Blaine asks him as he runs his finger through his hair. "Well now I'm going to make all our dreams come true, you know I have more than enough money to keep us." He plans out loud. "You told me you always wanted to go to France, dreamed to going to the fashion week. We are going to move there." He tells Kurt. "We're going to be happy."

The dark haired boy turned to Kurt and smiles. "And they won't ever find us, nobody knows where we are, or even that you're missing." He says like Kurt should be happy about it. Blue eyes fill with tears as Blaine's lips press against Kurt's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this chapter is a bit longer, it's also a lot darker than the last. So enjoy and thank you for all the great comments.**

* * *

><p>Not even a week ago Kurt had found comfort in Kisses that Blaine had given him. The other boy's arms had been a place to run to and seek love. Now Kurt found himself desperately wishing to be almost anywhere else. He wanted his dad, yes, his wonderful dad, who had always loved and accepted him. Maybe he should have listened, stayed his little boy forever and waited until he was thirty until he had sex. But it was too late, everything was too late, he had had sex, he had let Blaine use sweet words and got swept up in his romantic promises, which turned out to be nothing more than lies.<p>

And look at where that had gotten him. He was tied up, out in the middle of god knows where and he was going to be forced to be this crazy man's wife. Or maybe he would be killed. He didn't know what was going through Blaine's head. But Blaine said he loved him, that he wanted to live with him. To live with him in France… there was only one airport close to where Blaine and Kurt lived. So with any luck Blaine was holding him somewhere near Port Columbus International airport.

But even with this, hopefully correct information, what was Kurt going to do? Even if he did somehow get away from Blaine how far would he really get, with his hands bound and with no car, no phone and no money? Kurt had to face it, unless someone found them and called the cops, he was not getting out of this anytime soon… unless maybe he could get Blaine to talk. Yes! If he could get Blaine to think Kurt would go with him willingly then maybe Kurt could get him to untie his hands.

Blaine had pulled back from the kiss and was looking at him with his head tilted slightly and a small smile turning up the corners his lips. "What are you thinking, love?" he asks almost softly. This was it, this was Kurt's chance. He had to say the right thing. "… Just that France would be lovely this time of year. And that I'm lucky you're taking me." He says, forcing himself to give a small smile. Blaine smiles back brightly. "Of course I'd take you Kurt. I love you." He says.

"Thank you." Kurt says not able to bring himself to say 'I love you too'. But the warbler doesn't seem to notice as he kisses Kurt's forehead and then stands back up. Fortunately the day is warm so Kurt can use this to his advantage. "Blaine, I'm hot, can you untie me so I can take my cardigan off?" he asks gently. Blaine seems to think for a few seconds before he smiles again. "Of course, love, I'm sorry, it must be uncomfortable." He apologises before kneeling next to Kurt and fiddling with the knots in the rope until they fall loose.

"Thank you." Kurt says again rubbing at his wrist and then taking off his cardigan to keep up the lie. He folds it neatly, trying to look calm. "Do you have any water?" he asks thinking of ways to keep needing to use his hands. "Yes, I told you I would always have what you need, that I would be the only one you need to rely on." Blaine says proudly as he turns away to collect a bottle of water from a bag, which Kurt recognises, is from a local gas station. The water is still cool when Blaine hands it to him so he can't have brought it too long ago. It reminds Kurt of another hot day they had sheared.

_Blaine slid into the drives seat. "Sorry about the wait, long queue." He says handing Kurt a bag full of bottles of drink and boxed salads. Kurt had just laughed and pulled him into a kiss that was nothing less than dirty. "It's ok, we have all the time in the world, it's just the fair." He says taking a sip of water._

_It had been another normal day, Blaine had picked him up and they had gone back to his place for a swim; that had turned into pool sex. Then Blaine had said that the fair was in town and that he wanted to take Kurt, so he could win him one of those giant teddy bears. 'Like in the movies.' Blaine had said making Kurt smile at how romantic it sounded._

_But when they got to the fair Blaine had acted strange not letting go of Kurt's waist or hand. He didn't let Kurt stop long to talk to people he knew and he wouldn't let Sam get anywhere near him. Blaine had acted possessive and more like a caveman then Kurt had ever seen him. It was the first sign Kurt had gotten of things to come. _

"-urt? Kurt?" the pale boy snapped out of the memory and looked at the boy he had just been thinking about. "Yes? Sorry, spaced out." He says. Blaine frowns, "I asked if you were hungry." He tells him. "Oh, yes a little." Kurt lies, he felt sick. "Good, I got us a snake, just something small as we need to leave for the airport in an hour." Blaine says handing Kurt a granular bar and a small pack of carrot sticks.

Kurt takes them with slightly shaking hands. He eats slowly forcing down every mouthful; he can't afford to slip up now. An hour, that's all he had until they would be driving even further away from home and closer to France. Maybe he could get attention at the airport, do something to get security's attention and then tell them.

Would that work? Would they believe him? "You're very quiet." Blaine says from where he had finished his food and had been watching Kurt with unwavering eyes. Kurt blinks; what could he say to that? "…I was just thinking about the plane ride. I've never been on one before." He says, knowing that the best way to lie, is to stay close to the truth.

"Don't worry, babe; I won't leave your side the whole time." Blaine promises. And at one time, not so long ago, that would have made Kurt smile and get butterflies in his tummy at how Blaine cared for him. Now it just makes his body tingle with cold fear. But once again he lies and makes himself smile. "I'm glad you're with me." He says.

"I'll always be with you." Blaine says standing up and gathering their waste into one bag. He holds out a hand to help Kurt up. "W-where are we going?" Kurt asks, but takes his hand anyway, not wanting to give his captor any reason to tie him up again or get angry. "To the restroom, we still have a half hour drive to the airport after this." Blaine tells him.

From his surroundings Kurt had guessed that he was being held in a warehouse, or something similar, by the road and the gas station where the water and food had come from. He could hear the occasional car go by (so not a busy or main road) and the water was still cold when Blaine had given it to him. So maybe (Kurt hoped) they were in walking distance of the station if they were using the facilities. He was right; they didn't get in the car.

As they walked Kurt wondered if he could maybe get away from Blaine long enough to get the staff at the gas station to help him… but one look at the girl behind the till told him over wise. If Blaine had really killed Dave like he said he had, Kurt and this girl had no chance. Kurt wasn't going to risk it here. No he would have to escape Blaine at the airport.

Blaine kept a hold of Kurt's hand the whole walk; he didn't let his strong grip falter even for a second. He stood close as Kurt relived himself and while he washed his hands. Then walked him quickly back to where he was holding Kurt. He didn't even offer Kurt the chance to get anything from the store, something Blaine would always do. He must not completely trust Kurt not to run.

This was bad, if Blaine still didn't trust him, then Kurt wouldn't even get the chance to get away at the airport, maybe he could sneak something metal into his jean pocket and get held up through the detector. He could ask for help then. But how would he get something metal in his pocket without Blaine noticing?

The car! Yes, Kurt hated having change hanging around in his pockets, so sometimes if he was riding in Blaine's car he would take it out and dump it in the tray in the passenger side door. He had only done it yesterday; he normally left it there for a week or so until he remembered to take it out. Kurt closed his eyes and thanked himself for having the weird habit. He would just have to slip one into his pocket while they drove to the airport while Blaine had all his attention on the road.

_They couldn't have had more than twenty minutes left until they had to leave, but it was the longest twenty minutes of Kurt's life. Even longer than his mum's funeral, which had seemed to pass in a blur of tears and hugs. It was filled with Blaine talking almost none stop about how there lives were going to be perfect. How he would look after Kurt like nobody else could. All Kurt did was nod at the right time and think about how he could of avoided being here if he had just seen the signs sooner._

_As their relationship went on, they spent more and more nights in. Blaine use to take him out all the time, to see Rent, the fair, the movies. All kinds of places; sometimes even just for coffee. But now Blaine wouldn't let Kurt go anywhere without him, and Blaine never wanted to go out. First was when Kurt's friends were having a fundraiser for their glee club. _

_Blaine had said no, because he didn't want Kurt back at that school, no matter what; even after hours. Kurt had convinced him to go, by promising to spend the rest of the night at Blaine's. But when they got there Dave had been there too and Blaine had flipped, if Kurt and Santana hadn't of been there he would have beaten Dave._

_Then someone had suggested going to breadsticks with all of their friends. Blaine had said no again, this time giving the reason that he didn't like how people treated Kurt. Soon it became a thing that Blaine said no every time and so Kurt gave up asking. They stopped going out and Kurt became more and more isolated by Blaine. _

_Then Kurt had finally convinced Blaine to go out for the night, it was to the local gay bar, saying that people wouldn't treat them bad there as they were all the same… the night had ended with them getting thrown out and band, as Blaine had punched out a guy for simply glancing at Kurt for more than a second. _

_Kurt had seen Blaine angry before, but he had never seen the look in Blaine's eye, that the other boy had gotten when he hit that man. It was dark and scared the hell out of Kurt, what scared him even more was that later that night when they got back to Blaine's; Blaine had been so rough with him during sex that it was bordering on rape. _

Kurt shivers as he remembers how many times Blaine had told him that Kurt was his, that Kurt belonged to him. At first it wasn't so bad. Blaine would say it with a smile and a spark in his eye, more like he was bragging by telling everyone that he got the best boyfriend in the world.

But then it got possessive and more like a threat to anybody who came near Kurt, even his friends, his straight friends. Blaine had even growled at Finn when he hugged Kurt one time. Kurt had told Blaine that Finn was nothing but a brother to him and that Finn was dating a girl. It didn't matter; Kurt walked in on him giving Finn a 'friendly' warming to stay away from Kurt, the next day in the kitchen.

It goes without saying that Kurt had been pissed, so much so that he had told Blaine to leave and that no they were not going out like planed. Two hours later Kurt had to tell Blaine to stop calling him none stop. Then the dark haired boy had come back to the house and wouldn't leave until Kurt talked to him.

"Kurt? You're spacing out again. You must be really be freaking out about getting on the plane." Blaine laughs. But the laughter soon dies. "It's like you don't trust me. Why don't you trust me Kurt? Do you think I can't look after you? You know I have money." Blaine asks with a deep frown and eyes that show just how crazy he was.

Panic; Kurt was panicking, what could he say to that? "Don't be silly, Blaine. I Know you can look after me." He says trying to go with a light tone, but it comes out strained. It was the wrong thing to say. "So you think I'm silly?" Blaine asks standing up and moving closer. Kurt shakes his head quickly. "N-No. I didn't mean it like that. You're not silly, you're … lovely and smart. I don't deserve someone like you." Kurt lies in a rush shrinking away from Blaine slightly afraid he would be hurt. Blaine had hit him once before.

"_Blaine I said I don't want to!" Kurt snaps pushing Blaine off of him and moving away. Blaine is on his feet and moving after Kurt in an instant, "what's wrong with you, Kurt? You haven't let me touch you in the last three days." Blaine says. Kurt can tell from his voice that's he's getting angry again. "I'm not in the mood, why can't we just hang out with you jumping my bones every time?" Kurt asks with a sigh. He hadn't let Blaine touch him since the night at scandals. _

"_I can't help it if I love you so much I find it hard to hold back." Blaine says his voice getting slightly louder, not yet shouting but getting that way. "That's not love Blaine. Love is caring about if I want to do it or not." Kurt tells him. Blaine's face falls and his eyes go dark again. "Did you just say I don't love you?" he asks in a dangerously low voice. There is something about that voice, about the way that Blaine is moving toward him; that makes Kurt gulp and take a few steps awake from him. He shakes his head. _

_Blaine gets right up in Kurt's face and grabs the top of his arms in a painfully tight grip. "Because I do love you Kurt, you're just too blind to see it." Blaine tells him. "Blaine, let go of me, it hurts." Kurt says, "Not until you apologise and admit you're wrong." Blaine says. "Blaine get away from me, I don't want you near me, when you're like this." Kurt tells him trying to pull away, he pushes at Blaine, when he doesn't let go. "GET OFF ME!" Kurt yells at him._

_SMACK…_

_Silence as Kurt holds a hand to his red, stinging cheek. Blaine is looking almost shocked as tears flood Kurt's bright eyes. "Oh my god, Kurt I didn't… I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry baby." Blaine rushes his words out so fast they almost come out as one long word. Kurt, still in shock can only stare as Blaine moves in closer and pulls him into his arms. _

_They are on the bed before Kurt can even process what is happening. Blaine is kissing him all over his face and saying how sorry he is and how he won't every do it again. Now Kurt's on his back and Blaine is telling him how much he loves him and nuzzling at his neck. _

_The sex is slow and gentle, with kind words of love and apology. Kurt goes home still in a daze. He wishes he had dreamt the whole thing, but the bruise when he wakes up the next morning tells him that his wish didn't come true. Blaine had hit him… Blaine had hit him and Kurt had stayed and let him make love to him after! What was going on with him? With them? _

_As Kurt covered up the bruise, his phone started to ring, the name shone out from the screen like a warning alarm. Kurt cut Blaine's call off and then looked back at his now flawless face. It was time to end it, to get out._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, I know it took me a really long time t update, but my laptop broke and I didn't have the money to fix it so I had to wait until my birthday came around, I am however back now and just want to say sorry and if you are still reading enjoy. I hope the time off hasn't made my writing go downhill :/ **

"Oh Kurt, now who's the silly one? I know you don't deserve me; that is what makes you even more lucky, I want you Kurt. You are going to be my wife. Of all the people I could have my pick of; I choose you beautiful." Blaine says with a slightly unhinged laugh. Kurt blinked, he was sure he was in for it. But it looks like Blaine was in a good mood. Probably because he thought that in less than a few hours they would be in the air and he would have Kurt for good. What should he do? If he argued then the other, much stronger male, would flip out and he would more than likely be killed, or worse. But if he laughed along with Blaine then he would know that Kurt was just playing along… he had to go for something in between the two.

"I-I will just have to try harder then my love, you don't want a rubbish bride." He says with a small smile, it was getting harder and harder to force out those fake smiles and not just throw up the food he had had to make himself ingest a while back. He hoped that his eyes didn't show just how terrified he was. There hadn't been a car go by in ages and Kurt was sure they only had about ten short minutes until he was told to get in the car and they would be on their way to the airport. Blaine really must be in a blind haze of self-importance right now because he just laughed at what Kurt said and moved closer, tilting the boy's head up and claiming his lips roughly, he did not even notice when no response came from Kurt's body at all.

The dark haired male stood and smiled, "I really do love you Kurt. We can have a perfect life and if anybody tries to stop us then I will remove them, I'll kill them if they come between us Kurt. God you drive me crazy!" he shouts the last part suddenly kicking a can and laughing again. That panic was rising to a point where Kurt knew he couldn't keep it in anymore, he could feel the tears starting to sting his blue eyes. This was bad, he would never get out of… no stop thinking like that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you will get out of this and you will be stronger for it. He scolds himself and swallows hard trying to keep his own mind strong and clear.

"B… Baby shouldn't we get going. If we miss our flight then we will have to wait for god's knows how long for the next one." He says softly and this time his voice came out almost normal. After all he did want to be an actor, what good would he be if he couldn't even act like himself and shove down his nerves? That seemed to snap Blaine back to reality and he nods, "Of course, get in the car, I will make sure we have everything." He tells Kurt and the other boy does as he is told right away. He should have seen this coming really, he was so blind.

_Five messages before he had even gotten to the kitchen, three missed calls before he had even sat down with his breakfast. Kurt ignored them all, he would get Finn to ride with him to school today, he would feel safer with his huge brother by his side, even if it was just for the ride to and from school. By the time Kurt was ready to walk out the front door, he had twenty missed calls and almost as many messages. He half expected Blaine to be waiting outside of the house, but he wasn't there. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on Finn I will drop you off on the way and pick you up later." He calls throwing his bag in the back seat. _

_As soon as Kurt pulled out the driveway with Finn in the passenger seat he had a bed feeling about it all, but looking around he couldn't see anybody least of all Blaine. Little did he know that said shorter male was just around the corner in a hire car about to follow the two boys. Once his brother was out of the car and heading off Kurt got the urge to just turn around and go home, to cry to his new mum and tell her everything, but how could he, they would think he was so stupid and it was over anyway. He wouldn't be with Blaine anymore. So onward to school it was. _

_When he got there Blaine was already at the steps waiting for him, Kurt tried to walk past him but felt a very strong grip on his wrist. "Kurt talk to me, why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts?" he is questioned by the dark haired boy. With as much hate as he could muster Kurt looks Blaine in the eye, it was public, it was safe. "Because you bit of trash you hit me.!" He spits and then all but runs to his first class. He hears nothing of Blaine until lunch, when he is sat with about the only friend they don't have in common, that's when said male shows up, hugging Kurt from behind and kissing his cheek. _

_Kurt stands and pushes him away, "Get away from me, go away I don't want to see your face." he says loud enough for the room to fall silent. Blaine's face switches from his wide, bright smile to pure rage, he advances on Kurt and grabs both of his wrist, "What do you mean, you're mine, all mine." He says in that deadly voice. Kurt tries to pull away but only ends up in more pain as Blaine pulls him roughly closer. "Stop it!" Both Kurt and his friend shout at the same time. "Why should I?" Blaine demands. Kurt's friend puts himself between them, "Because you hurt him." He says simply and as if a switch has been flipped Blaine lets go of Kurt just like that and the boy runs, scared of what Blaine would do next. The school was alive with the rumours and Kurt had to leave before he broke down or ending up seeing Blaine again. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Ben. His head was all over the place and all he could think of was to get home and stay there._

Once in the car Kurt slipped a cent into his pocket and buckled up before Blaine climbed in the driver's side. He was acting like himself again, smiling and patting Kurt's leg gently before starting the engine and pulling out of the warehouse, they were on the main road in no time and from there it was only a matter of time before Kurt would be going through customs and the metal would give him away, he could finally end it all then and there, ask for help and tell them what had happened. He was sure that by now his dad and Carroll would be looking for him, he hadn't been home when they came back from work and his room was left in a mess, he never left his room in a mess. Blaine turned the radio on and started to sing softly, not taking his hand off of Kurt's leg.

Then one of their songs came on and Blaine looked at him with that big stupid grin of his, Kurt knew if he didn't sing along to his part and duet with Blaine right then and there, that the game would be up. Game Over, his life would be forfeit. So he sang and for a moment it was almost like when they first got together, happy, carefree and singing all the time. Then Blaine turned crazy and started beating people up for looking at Kurt and killing people and then kidnapping the boy himself. If Kurt had been smart then he would have gone to school, but after Ben the friend who had helped him at lunch, had been off the day before and wouldn't be back until he was no longer eating through a tube in the hospital; Kurt felt like he couldn't face school or Blaine alone. Bad mistake…

"_Kurt I'm going to work now. I will pick you up some medicine on the way back home." His dad called to him before the teen was left alone in the house. He had thought he was safe, thought he would be ok at home. Little did he know that Blaine was watching said home and as soon as he knew Kurt was the only one left inside he let himself in and even thought about helping himself to whatever he wanted like he had the last time he broke in. So far he had a photo of Kurt as a Kid, he had one of the rings his father had given Kurt and he even had a lock of the fair boy's hair. But today he wasn't really here for any other loot over than Kurt himself. He had a plan; all he had to do was drug the boy and be off with him. _

"_What are you doing here?" came Kurt's high voice; Blaine smiled and turned to find the other male on the stairs. "I came for you, we are going to be happy." He tells him moving forward and reaching out. Kurt flinched and turns to run, he makes it halfway up the stairs before his leg is yanked out from under him and he is dragged face down down the stairs, he screams in fear and pain but Blaine just laughs and hits him. "Don't run from me honey." He tells him licking up his neck and forcing a kiss out of the now crying boy. _

_Kurt reaches out until he feels his target and smashes a glass that Finn had left on the table into the side of Blaine's face making a run for it again, this time he made it to his room and managed to shut and lock the door, not that that would last. He could hear the heavy, angry footsteps coming after him as he picked up his phone. With hands that shook violently he tried to unlock it and call for help, but his clumsy, shaking fingers dropped it and just as he got a hold of it again his door was smashed in and the phone was kicked out of his hand harshly; sliding across the floor and away from him. "Blaine please." Is all he can choke out before he felt a stabbing pain in his arm and then a few breathes later all he knew was darkness. _

This is all so crazy, Kurt thinks to himself after the song is over and Blaine has turned his attention to babbling on about how he is going to buy Kurt the best clothes and food and wine. The pale boy wasn't really listening to any of it, he half nods, half hums along to the other's plans as they drive closer to the airport. He wondered if his dad would even trust him again, after all Kurt had begged for more trust, more responsibility over his own life and look what had happened. He would be lucky if he ever trusted his own judgement again, how could he expect his family or even his friends… that he no longer had, to trust him? He was so stupid; maybe he really did deserve it.

Kurt shakes his head to clear the thoughts that won't leave him alone; it wouldn't help to think like this, it most certainly would not help him get out of this alive. He knew he could never be the same, but as long as he lived he could change, he could learn and he could try and put this all behind him. He could try to be happy again… sure he would not be dating again in a long, long time, but maybe one day… when he can trust again. It might happen… maybe… probably not. He wasn't sure he would ever trust anybody with his heart or life again. He was changed, not for the better, but for the worst he was not sure he could ever love again… in fact he knew he would never even try. Even If he lived Blaine had ruined his life.

He heard the sound of the planes before the airport came into view, but when it did Kurt felt so much relief he actually smiled the first real smile for what felt in forever, he would be out of this soon. He could hardly wait to get out of the car and get Blaine's hands off of him, he felt sick every time he would rub his thumb over Kurt's thigh. The dark haired boy sees his smile and turns to him as they wait at the lights. "You really are happy that I'm taking you away aren't you?" he asks Kurt, taken by surprise the pale boy jumps and smiles again. He nods not able to get this lie out right now, "I have wanted to see France for a long time." Is all he says looking back out the window, at least it was the truth and so Blaine couldn't say he was lying.

However Blaine did not seem happy with this answer and his hand tightens on Kurt's leg painfully, he drives through the lights and parks on the side of the road. He then kills the engine, locks the doors and turns to the other boy, "You sound strange, like you are sick or like you are upset. What is wrong with you, I mean seriously every time I try to do something nice for you, all you do is go and get all prissy, stop being such a little bitch and thank me properly." He says angrily grabbing the back of Kurt's hair and shaking him around a bit. "Beg for my forgiveness and say you are sorry." Blaine growls in his face. Kurt yelps out in pain and screws up his eyes, tears springing forth and lifts his hands to the back of his head trying to get the other male to let go.

"I said apologize!" Blaine shouts in his face this time shaking him around harder and hitting his head against the window. "Do it or you will be sorry; do you really think you are that special to me? You are nothing but a whore that hardly deserves my attention, now beg." He orders harshly. Kurt bites his lip when his head is hit and breaks the skin, a small amount of blood smearing about his lips. "I-I'm sorry." He whispers. What had he done wrong? He didn't know what set Blaine off half the time. "That was pathetic, if you can't do it with words then put that mouth of yours to good use." The stronger man tells him with spite before forcing Kurt to bend in half over the central console.

They were not late for their flight, but Kurt was even paler than before and still shaking from his ordeal, he lips were red and swollen, he felt even more sick and the worst part was that Blaine would not take his arm from around his waist, he wouldn't let Kurt go to the restrooms and so that meant he couldn't wash the taste of blood and Blaine out of his mouth. He had tear tracks staining his cheeks and a red mark from where Blaine had slapped him hard when Kurt had tried to pull away and not let himself be used. In the end it was pointless though; Blaine had hit him and then took his pleasure at Kurt's horror. When he was done he just throws Kurt back to his side of the car and left him to choke while he finished the drive to the airport.

Once inside Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist and dragged him to the line, they waited and booked in, then sent their luggage off; Kurt kept his eyes on the floor and let Blaine drag him around until he was shoved roughly down into a hard seat. "Stay here or I will give you the beating of your life." He is told before Blaine walks over to the vending machine that is in line of sight with the now meek boy. Blaine comes back with two waters and hands one to Kurt, who hadn't even thought about moving, not even to cross his legs, he was terrified again and still felt the pain from Blaine's last episode. He did not want to feel it again, or get it worse. He even thanked Blaine for the water automatically and took a long drag tying to rid himself of the other man's taste on his tongue. It hurt his abused mouth and throat to swallow but it felt so good to rinse his mouth out and the water was nice and cold.

"Time to get to the gate." Blaine says after looking at his watch and stands back up taking hold of Kurt's jacket and tugging him behind his fast pace. Kurt almost trips a couple of times but Blaine's grip is so strong he is just pulled upright before he had hardly even fallen and on they went again. Finally, finally Kurt could see the metal detector. He kept his face blank and cast his eyes to the floor so that Blaine wouldn't read anything on his face this time. Blaine insisted that Kurt go first, with a nervous nod the boy takes off his belt, his boots, his jacket and his ring, then walks through. The alarm goes off and the abusive males' face drops…

**A/N **

**And can I just say wow, thank you so much for the amazing reviews. **


End file.
